


Still Into You - Day Six

by Shipping_Trash_Writer



Series: Tokka Week 2016 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, I had to do one, I love flashback episodes, This one took a few tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Trash_Writer/pseuds/Shipping_Trash_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph goes through a few memories leading up to this particular moment, including how she met Sokka, Katara and Aang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You - Day Six

Toph can count the years she’s been in love with her Snoozles on one hand. It wasn’t surprising since they were in their early twenties and they’d known each other since she was eighteen and trying to escape her parents’ suffocating grasp.  
Sokka needed two hands to count. He’d liked her since he saw her in a café, argueing with someone, her parents he later learned, over the phone about moving out. Toph later told him that she was going to move to the crappier side of town to spite them, if he hadn’t offered the couch in his room, via napkin note.

* * *

_After she’d gotten off the phone, Toph turned to the man who offered his couch._  
“What do you get out of this? For all you know, I could be a serial killer.” She said.  
“I feel like I can trust you. Plus, what’s the chances we’re both serial killers?” Sokka retorted with a smirk. 

* * *

She took him up on his offer, if only to piss off her parents more than if she went home. It turned out the reason he was offering the couch in his room was because his sister and her boyfriend lived in the same loft. They walked in to see them on the couch. Toph took off her glasses, to not see _that_ going on in front of her, she had cataracts and needed the strong lenses to see.  
Sokka wished, not for the first time, that brain bleach existed so he could forget moments like this. As it was, he wished he couldn’t see the one happening in front of him.

* * *

_“Do you know you’re way around here well?” Toph asked._  
Sokka raised an eyebrow at the question. “Well enough. Why?”  
She handed him her glasses and he put them on. He was relieved to see blurs. He took Toph’s hand and led he past the living room/kitchen to the halls.  
“Katara and I planned this part.” He said handing her back her glasses so she could see what he was showing her. “We keep meaning to find…” He trailed off. “You can put your bag in here.” He said, opening a door, showing her a room painted blue. “I’ll be right back.” 

* * *

He’d run back to the living room, having momentarily forgotten why he was using her glasses earlier, to interrupt. He’d told them about the girl who needed a place to stay for a bit. They asked if they could meet her and he said all they had to do was put on clothes and he’s bring her out.  
Katara and Aang blushed crimson and Sokka was chased by pillows as he retreated.

* * *

_“Hi Toph.” Aang said to the raven-haired woman, still pink around the ears, ten minutes after chasing Sokka out.  
“Are they wearing clothes?” Toph asked Sokka. He snickered out a yes as Aang and Katara turned red again. She put on her glasses and got to see the people in front of her for the first time. “Woah. Cool tattoos. Where did you get them?”_

* * *

Apparently that sealed Toph’s moving in. They got the rest of her stuff from her parents’ house the next day, while they were out to lunch. She wished she could have seen the look on their faces when they got the note she pinned to her door. It detailed all the things she was hoping to do now that she was out of their grasp. It held promises of piercings, tattoos and true love of her choice.  
Sokka, Aang and Katara helped Toph find a job to help pay bills and fulfill some of the promises she wrote in the note.

Katara circled the jobs available in the newspaper, Aang checked online and Sokka helped her create a CV to hand out. After ten minutes, Toph was seated closer to Aang to fill out the online applications.

* * *

_“No kids, Sugar Queen.” Toph learned how many sweet things the other girl consumed and created the name within a minute. “My only interaction with any was when I was one.”_  
“Where did you go to school?” Sokka asked.  
“I was homeschooled.”  
“Drivers licence?” Aang asked.  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Right, stupid question. I can teach you on my next day off, it’s handy.” He replied, pressing a few keys.  
“I can grab stuff tomorrow.” Sokka commented. “We can be your references until you get experience.”  
“There’s a diner down the road hiring.” Katara informed them.  
Sokka printed the CV and handed it to the girl.   
“Be warm and inviting but don’t be too nice.” Katara advised as Sokka directed her to the diner.  
“Good luck!” Aang cried out as the door closed. 

* * *

She got the waitressing job despite having little experience. There was a girl who worked there who was sweet on Aang and offered to give her training at a slower time the following day.   
She booked in with the same tattoo artist Aang went to for his massive tattoo with her second paycheck.

* * *

_“Snoozles, I need you to come with me!” Toph said. “You need to make sure I’m not going to chicken out.”  
“You’re not going to chicken out.” Sokka soothed. “Your pride won’t let you.”_

* * *

He was right. He dropped her off at Gyatso’s parlour and picked her up when it was done. She’d gotten a thin, black band around her forearm, symbolising the end of her old life. It had widened slightly as she gained muscles after starting Hung Gar, a heavy hitting martial art form. She had managed to get Katara into Tai Chi and Aang into a very small Baguazhang class. Sokka used the wii but no one really complained as he normally made comfort food after the really tiring classes.

* * *

_Sokka picked up the trio from the studio the classes were held. He hopped out and began pushing his friends into various seats within Appa. Aang and Katara sprawled on two different rows, Toph was sprawled on the passenger seat.  
“First one in gets first shower but doesn’t get first portion of food.” Sokka informed the sore people he was driving.  
There were groans as he mentioned the treat for them, _technically _healthy food._

* * *

“Snoozles.” Toph said, poking the dozing body beside her. “Snoozles.”  
“What?” Sokka said, sitting up, thinking something was wrong. He wrapped an arm around her slightly rounder abdomen when he realised there was nothing the matter.  
“I love you.” She stated.  
“I love you too.” He replied, kissing her on the cheek. Then he lowered his face to her stomach. “I love you too Beanie Baby. Even if you make her eat the weirdest combinations”  
“It can’t hear you.” Toph stated.   
“It's the principle of the thing. Plus, I think you talk to it too.”  
“You can't prove that.” She retorted.


End file.
